Misunderstanding
by StarAngel148
Summary: Chloe Sullivan was jealous. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Lex. But something about Amanda made Chloe want to throw Lex down and wiz on his leg like a wild animal marking her territory.


A/N: I wrote this very quickly, it's borderline R-ish. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think. Also, I have no idea why I set this around Christmas time, but for some reason I did. Maybe it was because last night on my internship I was talking about snow and I remembered how much I miss it.

**Title: Misunderstanding  
Author: Starangel148  
Posted: June 17, 2008  
Completeted: June 17, 2008  
Words: 3,140  
Rating: Pg-13/R-ish  
_Summary: Chloe Sullivan was jealous. It wasn't that she didn't trust Lex. But something about Amanda made Chloe want to throw Lex down and wiz on his leg like a wild animal marking her territory._**

**Misunderstanding**

Chloe Sullivan was jealous. Of Lex's executive account director. A wispy model-like brunette that was always a little too close to Lex for Chloe's comfort.

By nature Chloe was not a jealous person. Sure, she had her insecurities when she was around Lana Lang, but then again, who wouldn't. Lana Lang was like a queen bee and most men tended to flock to her feet and worship at her temple. Every man she had ever met- Clark, her father and Lex included- had at one point or another bowed down to the divine loveliness that was Lana Lang.

But apart Lana, Chloe was never self-doubting around others. She was pretty, smart and independent. But something about Amanda made Chloe want to throw Lex down and wiz on his leg like a wild animal marking her territory.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Lex. After all, they had been together for almost three years now- ever since Chloe had graduated from high school- but every once in a while the green-eyed monster still crept up. It had happened often when their relationship was new, back when brunette floozies didn't know he was taken and still threw themselves at him. It was blatantly done in front of her and the airheads were never subtle with their innuendoes. But that time had long passed and that's why Amanda's presence near Lex especially bothered Chloe.

Amanda never made a direct pass at Lex. If she had, Lex would have told her.

Instead, it was the subtle things she did: How her smile brightened whenever Lex was around, how she always found an excuse to come over and talk to them during company functions, how sometimes Amanda would lean in too close to Lex and how they always had a relaxed, but intense atmosphere when they were together.

Another thing that bothered Chloe was how eternally beautiful Amanda Bradford was. The air around her seemed to shimmer when she was in public. Her brunette locks seemed to glow in perfect waves- a shininess that far surpassed Lana Lang's brilliant strands- and a hair was never out of place. It flowed with her movements and her bangs swept her eyelashes.

Amanda had a striking face. Emerald eyes that twinkled when she looked at Lex and full, sensual lips that always quirked into a smile whenever he spoke to her. She had a refined nose that made her seem like an angel bestowed upon humanity.

She had a tight, fit body. She was taller- at least four inches taller than Chloe. She had athletic legs that seemed endless. Chloe would know, it seemed that at every Luthorcorp event Amanda was wearing something that accentuated her legs and bust.

A bust that she knew Lex admired- he'd told her. It was big, firm and perfectly shaped. It bounced graciously as she moved and always looked desirable in whatever she wore. Immediately after describing all the attributes of Amanda's bust in detail to her, Lex had claimed that Chloe's were the best though and no one could top them.

She was wearing a simple emerald gown that highlighted everything perfect about her. Chloe looked down at her own dress. It was fancier- probably cost Lex as much as this semester's tuition had cost Chloe- was specially made to caress Chloe's curves and was accessorized with the prettiest necklace ever- a previous Christmas gift from Lex. But suddenly she felt ugly, didn't look anywhere near as stunning and sexy as Amanda's.

Amanda Bradford was gorgeous, smart, charming and secretly in love with Lex. Which was Chloe was currently staring daggers into her back from across the room as she danced with Chloe's boyfriend.

Her and Lex were currently at the Luthorcorp Winter Party held in the ballroom of the Luthorcorp office building. The second they had stepped through the door, Amanda had immediately flanked them and started up a conversation that ended with Lex being dragged off to the dance floor. Chloe, after being abandoned, had been sucked into an uninteresting conversation where she mindlessly nods when need and sipping fancy champagne from a crystal flute.

She glanced back over at Amanda and Lex- who by her count where on their fifth dance together- and wondered why she even bothered being in the room when the two of them were gazing so dreamily into each other's eyes and flashing each other big, cheesy grins. They were close together that their pelvises probably touched and their arms were around each other.

Chloe finished off her glasses and grabbed another from a passing waiter.

Why did she bother competing with Amanda? It was obvious to her that Lex was physically attracted to Amanda and it was more than obvious to every at Luthorcorp that Amanda liked Lex, so why was Chloe still fighting for Lex's love?

He had always enjoyed brunettes with delicate bodies and the intelligence of gerbils. She had been the anomaly; naturally blonde with a good body- but far from model-like- and intelligent enough to outsmart him constantly.

She looked over at them again in time to see Amanda lean in and whisper something in Lex's ear before placing a kiss on his cheek and sashaying away- because what she does can not simply be called walking off. Looked like Lex and Chloe's time together as a couple may have finally come to an end.

Chloe snagged another drink from a passing waiter and drowned it as quick as she could.

Well, she thought, if it was going to end, it would be on her terms. Chloe Sullivan had been dumped enough times, for once she would be the one doing the dumping.

Seconds later, Lex was back at her side and had pressed a kiss into her neck before she registered his presence.

"How are you doing so far?" He whispered into her ear.

Chloe didn't bother to put on a fake smile and lie to him about what a great time she was having, like she normally did when she was forced to attend such events. Instead, she nudged Lex away from her with her shoulder.

"I don't want to be here anymore." She knew her voice sounded tight, but right now she was in no mood to play nice for Lex's sake. "I want to leave."

Lex flashed her a look she couldn't quite read. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry you're bored honey." He leaned forward and kissed her temple. "But you know we can't leave yet."

Chloe tried to contain a frown and managed to restrain an eye roll. Of course Lex didn't want to leave so soon, Amanda had yet to leave. Therefore, Lex had to stay to keep vigil on his future girlfriend.

Instead, Chloe sighed and stepped away from Lex, dropping her glass off on a tray and picking up a replacement- her fifth since they had arrived at the party half an hour ago.

"It's okay Lex," She pushed past the biggest, fakest smile she could give him. "I'm coming down with a headache. "

She saw Lex's eyes turned worried.

"Are you okay Chloe?"

She nodded her head. "I think the stress from school and the champagne have combine to create a massive headache."

Lex placed his hand on her arm and started to usher her out of the ballroom towards the elevators. He grabbed the flute out of her hands and pressed the button to call the elevator.

"I have some medicine stashed in a drawer in my desk." The elevator dinged signaling its arrival. The doors whooshed open and Lex started maneuvering Chloe's body into it. "How about you go up there, take a couple of aspirins and come back down in a little bit, when they start working?"

Lex's tone of voice told Chloe he wasn't suggesting something, he was basically ordering her to do it. If she had been in a better mood- less drunk and depressed- she would have told Lex to shove off and stormed away.

"Sure." Chloe got out the words as the doors closed. She jabbed the floor number for Lex's office and leaned against the railing, closing her eyes and holding back tears.

Lex was trying to steer her off so he could steal a few moments with Amanda. Every party they had been to together, Lex would disappear on her for a few minutes. She had always assumed it was that he was hiding from people, gathering his wits to go back out and fake smile his way through the rest of the night.

Now, as she thought back on it, Lex had started disappearing on her about the time that Amanda had been hired at Luthorcorp- the second time that Chloe had been nice enough to accompany Lex to Luthorcorp events instead of letting him go alone and waiting in her dorm for him to drop by afterwards.

Chloe bit her lip.

It was really over. Her and Lex- the great meeting of the minds, the seemingly endless passion and the immeasurable love- were on their way to the finish line. After tonight, Chloe would be just another Lex's girl for the media to make fun of and analyze and for her future colleagues to forever whisper about behind her back.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Chloe slipped out and briskly walked towards Lex's office. She didn't need the aspirin anymore, her thoughts had sobered her up and anyway, her headache had just been an excuse to get Lex and her to leave.

She flung the door to his office open and collapsed onto the couch he kept there. She couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer. She started to cry, letting the sobs rack her body as she thought over the last three and a half years with Lex.

His attempts at discreetly courting her without the entirety of Smallville knowing- flowers sent with cutesy messages and without signature or the love notes they exchanged via a trusted employee of his; Their kisses- always passion-filled, soul-searching, and emotionally-charged, never awkward or forced; The first time that they'd been caught together by Lana in the Talon office- half naked and flushed from an intense, impromptu make-out session; The first time they'd made love- after a partially romantic evening together; The first time they'd exchanged I love you's- whispered into each other's ears as they made love.

It was all so beautiful and magical and Chloe couldn't understand how their fairytale love had fizzled out and when Lex had begun sneaking looks and time with some other woman.

Chloe heard the door creak open and, thinking it was Lex, quickly wiped the tears away and prepared to give the performance of a lifetime. Try to amicably end their relationship, walk out of Luthorcorp with her head held high and rush home to her dorm to sulk and mourn the loss of Lex.

"Chloe?"

At the sound of Amanda's British accent, Chloe's spine stiffened and she turned in the direction of the voice. What was Amanda doing up here? Shouldn't she be sneaking around the hallways with Lex while his girlfriend was in the same building?

"Yes Amanda?" She tried to keep the resentment out of her voice and was happy when she noticed Amanda's expression didn't change.

The delicate brunette came to sit beside her on the couch and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Chloe nodded.

"You don't look okay."

Chloe let out a bitter laugh. She couldn't contain her thoughts- thoughts that had been stewing in her brain for months now- any longer. She was too emotionally weak to come up against her nemesis tonight and try to outwit her.

"I'm not okay." A tear slipped out of her eyes and Amanda promptly wiped it away soothingly. "It's over between Lex and I."

She saw Amanda's eyes get larger. Yes, Chloe silently told her, you won. You stole my boyfriend away from me. I hope you're happy and rot in hell together.

"Really?" Amanda sounded hopeful, Chloe thought.

Chloe nodded and sniffled.

"Now you and he can go off and frolic around the Luthorcorp corridors together. Be sex nymphs in every square inch of this building and not have to worry about insignificant me bothering the two of you."

"Chloe," Amanda grabbed her face and turned it so they were facing each other. "Lex and I never have and never will be like that."

Chloe scoffed and it urged Amanda to lean forward a little and lock eyes with her.

"Listen to the words I am telling you, Chloe," Her eyes became more intense. "Lex is not into me and I am not attracted to him."

"But…"

Amanda interrupted her before she could get another word out.

"But nothing. I swear on my life that I never have and never will be into Lex like you think I am."

Chloe seemed hopeful for a second. "Really?"

"Really." Amanda let go of her face and they both sat there, starring at each other.

One burden lifted off Chloe's mind.

"Doesn't change the fact that Lex finds you more physically appealing than me. He told me so himself. You may not want to be with him, but I can tell he definitely wants to be with you. He will romance you once I'm out of the picture."

Amanda laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Lex doesn't think of me that way. He loves you silly girl." Chloe huffed a little. "Besides, he knows I'm slightly in love with someone else."

Chloe raised an eyebrow in interest. "Really?" She leaned forward conspiratorially and lowered her voice. "Who?"

Amanda leaned forward as well. "You."

Before Chloe had even had a chance to process Amanda's words, the other woman had leaned over and fused their lips together.

Chloe froze- mentally and physically; felt as Amanda's lips slid over her own and her hands touched her- one lightly woven in her hair and the other hesitantly caressing Chloe's breast.

"Well," Lex's voice wafted into her ear. "This is one hell of an early Christmas gift."

Amanda broke away from her and the grace to look embarrassed. Chloe was still frozen beside Amanda. Amanda's voice snapped her out of her state.

"Sorry Lex," Amanda stood up, walked towards lex and sounded incredibly mortified. "You knew I had a crush on her. This was eventually going to happen. I could myself back so long."

Chloe turned towards them and her eyes landed on Lex. He didn't look upset or offended; his eyebrow was quirked and she could see him trying to hold back a smirk.

"I totally understand Amanda. She's so hot it's hard to resist her, isn't it?"

Amanda readily nodded her agreement.

Lex looked at Chloe head on and finally let a smile peek through. "Should I be worried darling?"

Chloe stammered over her words for a second. She cleared her throat and started again. "I thought she was… and you were… that the two of you…" She started making sexual motions with her hands and finally stopped when Lex couldn't contain his laughter any longer.

"I told her we aren't like that Lex."

Lex walked forward and sat next to Chloe, in the spot that Amanda had just unoccupied. He placed his hands over hers and dragged them into his lap.

"Chloe honey, I love you more than anything on this world. You are more than enough- and at time too much- for me. I have no reason to look at anyone else."

Chloe lowered her head. Lex tilted her chin back up and stared soulfully into her eyes.

"Is that what was bothering you earlier?"

Chloe nodded and Lex chuckled again.

"Love, you have nothing to worry about- ever."

"Ever?" Chloe questioned.

"Ever." Lex reaffirmed. "One day, hopefully, you will agree to spend the rest of your life with me."

Chloe let out her first real smile of the evening.

"Really?" She sounded like an excited child who had just been promised the biggest sundae in the world for dinner.

Lex leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. "Really Chloe."

Suddenly Chloe felt very foolish and childish.

"Have you been worried about this long? Me and Amanda I mean?"

"Yes." Chloe whispered. "Ever since she started working here. I haven't been jealous in so long Lex and I don't know why I was so worried you'd cheat on me with her."

Lex squeezed her hands in understanding.

"I think it was because she was always around. Perfect looking and witty and everything you use to want."

"I'm so sorry Chloe." Amanda spoke up from where she'd been standing since Lex came to sit at her side. "I was always so close because from the second I saw you I became infatuated with you."

Both girls blushed at the admission.

Amanda cleared her throat. "And now that I've made a spectacular mess of everything and almost ruined your relationship…" She started backing away and towards the door. "I'm just going to go and hide myself in shame."

She was almost out the door when Chloe's voice stopped her.

"Amanda," Chloe hesitated for a second, gathering her thoughts. "If I was… then you would definitely would be my choice. I'm sorry I was so mean to you. Maybe we can try to be friends?"

Amanda shot her a small smile and nodded before leaving, closing the door firmly behind her.

Chloe turned back to see Lex watching her.

"I'm sorry baby."

She leaned forward and planted her lips firmly over his. Their lips slid over each others in a familiar pattern- one they had perfected over time. Chloe sighed into the kiss. With Lex, unlike Amanda, there was no hesitancy. It was exhilarating and tingles shot all over her body.

When they finally pulled apart, Chloe closed her eyes and leaned her head on Lex's shoulder. They basked in each other for a second before Lex interrupted the silence.

"So if you were to be with a woman, Amanda would be it?"

Chloe let out a chuckle into his collar bone.

"Think I could get that for a Christmas present? Preferably on video so I can watch it over and over again."

Chloe raised her head and narrowed her eyes at him. Lex just smirked back at her. She rolled her eyes at him and slapped his chest with her palm.

"Not happening Lex. Anything else you'd like for Christmas?"

Lex leaned forward and pressed both of their bodies into his couch.

"Oh. I can think of plenty." He pushed his jacket off his shoulders and moved to the straps of her dress. "But for right now, how we start her."

Chloe started to giggle, but within seconds the giggles had transformed into moans.

**The End**


End file.
